


Unresolved Something

by kola21



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kola21/pseuds/kola21
Summary: Leorio is home from work, and something is wrong.





	Unresolved Something

Leorio arrived home, at about eight o'clock in the evening, getting off of his 12 hour shift at the hospital. He had been working there for a couple months now as a new doctor, fresh out of school.

"I'm home," he called into the apartment, sloppily tossing down his briefcase near the door. He followed the hall like he always did into the combined kitchen/living room area. It was a habit, to try to find someone in the house as he returned.

Kurapika peeked up from his vantage point on the couch, pulling himself away from the book he was reading.  Leorio rubbed his eyes with one hand as he made his way over, looking absolutely exhausted.

He leaned over the back of the couch and gave Kurapika a quiet peck in greeting. Kurapika was tipped off instantly; something was not quite right. The kiss did not have its usual vigor, and under his own lips he could not feel Leorio's usual smile. As soon as Leorio broke away, he seemed to hesitate for half a second where he looked at Kurapika with something in his eyes, almost a desperation or fear, maybe. He leaned in again swiftly and gave Kurapika a slower, gentler kiss. This, too, was ended quickly, and Leorio pulled away completely, still looking very tired. He would no longer meet Kurapika's eyes.

Kurapika murmured a "Welcome home," but watched him with keen eyes as the older man walked back towards the kitchen counters, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it on top of the barstools on the outside of the island counter.

He reached up into a cabinet, pulled out a bowl, and set it down on the counter gently. Then he peeked into the pantry, but after maybe ten seconds, closed it without getting anything. He put the bowl back away into the cupboard and muttered a "I'm going to bed."

Kurapika, who had been watching all this with sharp eyes, silently closed his book and rolled himself off the couch to follow him. When he entered the bedroom, Leorio had already thrown off his clothes and slipped into bed, laying on his side with his back facing the door. Currently, he was taking off his tiny shades and placing them on his bedside table.

Without a word, Kurapika got into bed next to him, propping himself up on the backboard and holding his book in his lap, opening it and pretending to read it for a couple minutes as he snuck glances at Leorio's back. He had left ample space between the two of them, not wanting to crowd Leorio too much, as he perhaps wanted his space right now.

 The tall man seemed smaller next to him today. He was still tall of course, it wasn't that he had gotten any smaller. He was on the edge of the bed, arms curled in front of him, almost defensively. Kurapika couldn't see it that well, but he knew from the irregularity and depth of Leorio's breathing that he was still awake, even if he was trying not to be.

"Leorio," Kurapika began, not sure where he was headed but knowing he had to start,

"Are you alright?" A simple question.

There was a pause before a curt answer, "Just tired."

Kurapika rolled his eyes a little, but he felt the tension of worry trickle into his beating heart. He paused, examining his options. If he asked Leorio what was wrong, he may just make him withdraw more. Kurapika had never seen him like _this_ per say, but he knew his boyfriend was easy to light aflame with defense or anger. He did not want to overstep his boundaries and pry the answer out of Leorio - but also was it ok to let him stew? It wasn't like Leorio was the type to keep things bottled up forever, not like Kurapika, but the floodgate for his emotions was weak and if it really bothered Leorio he was likely to take it out on something or someone later.

Kurapika didn't want to start a fight now, but he also didn't want to fight later over something stupid later, like the volume of Leorio's awful music (he only brought this up because it had happened before, and Leorio refused to compromise).

In the minutes passing, while Kurapika and Leorio sat next to each other, lost in their own thoughts, a humid silence had fell between them. It was heavy and when Kurapika finally decided to get out of his own head and glance over at Leorio once more, he found it hard to speak at all. It felt as if his vocal cords had been tied up, and irrational fear sat in his heart on the idea of breaking the silence.

More minutes passed like this, dragging at both of them. Kurapika flipped through a couple pages of his book, trying to mind his own business.

Something brushed against his hip and he jumped a little bit, startled by the unexpected touch. Leorio must have reached back slowly, and accidentally bumped into him. The hand was open slightly, yearning for another to fill it. Kurapika scooted a bit closer so Leorio didn't have to reach as far and awkwardly brushed his fingers against Leorio's palm. The hand briefly squeezed them before releasing them completely so that a major upheaval of the whole body could commence.

Leorio turned over to face Kurapika, gently taking the hand and kissing it right in the center. Kurapika put the book on the side table, and shimmied down so that he was also lying on his side, and locked eyes with Leorio. A weak smile came from the older man, and he weaved his fingers into Kurapika's.

"Kurapika, I," he started, but couldn't finish as he was immediately assaulted by a rising, bubbling heat that swept up from somewhere that he could not discern. It's momentum was so fierce that he could not stop a single, soft, gut-wrenching, cough of a sob, nor the couple tears that leaked out of his face and dotted the sheets under him. And then he couldn't stop himself at all. So many hot, wet tears burst from his eyes, stinging his face. The sobs ripping from his vocal cords were only broken by desperate gasps for air, or a sniff to try and stop the snot from getting all over the bedsheets.

Kurapika could have gone his whole life without hearing this, seeing this. The first sob cut through him like a knife, and the rest after that pulled at him, wanting him to cry with them. He knew this type of crying, this unbearable pain and fear. All he could do was hold Leorios hand tightly, willing his strength into Leorio. He didn't know what to do or say, he didn't know the proper procedure. He had always been alone when he had cried - what did people do to console other people? What would he would have wanted?

He knew there was no 'getting it out' completely. Sure, there would be periods where you would stop crying. Maybe for an hour, maybe for a couple minutes, but you could always start back up again, just as fierce as before. Sometimes if you could distract yourself, you could hold off the tears long enough to compose yourself, or at least long enough to pass out so you no longer had to be conscious.

As Leorio started to wind down a little, Kurapika kissed his hand, and scooted a little bit closer.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Kurapika asked, as his boyfriend _had_ lost a lot of liquids.

"No," Leorio answered softly, strangely, and a little nasally from the snot. He wasn't ungrateful for the question though.

"Kurapika, can you, just stay close for now?"

They both edged closer to each other, Leorio draping an arm atop Kurapika. The weight of another's body part was always a weird feeling to Kurapika, but not unwelcome. He took Leorio's other hand in his; it shook slightly and was clammy. It wasn't surprising, given that he had just been bawling his eyes out, but it was a strange sensation. Usually Leorio's hands were big and warm, sometimes too warm to hold on hot days.

Kurapika leaned up to kiss Leorio's jaw, wet and salty from tears.

"Mm, sorry I'm so gross." The apology was genuine, but Kurapika could tell from his tone that he appreciated the affection.

"I wish I could kiss you all over," Leorio murmured, and Kurapika could feel his shoulders relax above him.

"I don't know, you are still pretty gross," Kurapika ventured in with a joke.

A smile twitched on Leorio's face and he let out a playful sound of indignation,

"Now I _have to_ cover you in snot." He gave a massive sniff before kissing the top of Kurapika's head.

Using his free hand, Kurapika pushed gently against Leorio's chest,

"No, stop, do not get snot on me."

A chuckle curled out from Leorio's throat as he rubbed some tears off his face and into the pillow.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> It's really been a while since I've written any kind of complete fanfiction, so it may not be very good. It was really just for me, cathartic I guess. I hope you guys enjoy it though, I want to write more Leopika because I love it a lot.  
> Also, I think we need more fics where Leorio cries. There's a lot of fics where Kurapika cries, but really, Leorio is the softer one here. He would definitely cry more. Hell - he has cried more in canon than Kurapika. 
> 
> I wrote it without a resolved end bc sometimes you aren't gonna know and that's ok. 
> 
> Unbeta'd


End file.
